clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ps27:1
Hi, Ps27:1! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ps27:1 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Dan Beronews' - Dan is the man behind Dan Beronews and the CNIC. Originally under the name "Anniemoose98", Dan has been in a position of power on the wiki for almost a year, so he can answer any questions. He is quite nice and can help you with any problems on or with the wiki. *'EternalMagma' -Originally Metalmanager, EternalMagma is a great artist and writer. He has written things such as Metalmanager and Jitsu. He is a great user who would be glad to help with stories and images. *'Austin8310' - Austin is a great contributor to the wiki and is famous for his excellent imagery and always takes his requests. *'XTUX345' - XTUX has formed a team with Austin to create images. He has been a great editor here for a while now and is great to talk to when you're lost on the wiki. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The Leader' - an unknown sysop, The Leader mostly edits hard and also fixes stories. If you have writers block, ask The Leader how to continue it. Like Happyface, he has a short temper but it's rarely seen in action. Combine him with another user and you can continue any story. *'Zone and Kill' - they're actually two users. Zone is an excellent writer who can help with your stories. He is the creator of Zone and high quality articles. Kill is the illustrator who draws many high quality pictures. Sadly, Kill has recently quit. *'Zapwire' - have a technical question? Ask Zapwire. Zapwire uses something called Linux and may often talk about it. Zapwire is planning Project Tern, which is set to move this wiki to another server. If you want to know more, ask Zapwire. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Anniemoose98 (Talk) 15:06, September 11, 2010 Are you Christian? Helloz Ps27:1! Are you christian, because it is recommended for you to have this template: RE: Israel Normally' I'd be all for parodying the Middle East and its crazy worlds... -but Israel is a holy place. You see, as the birthplace of Jesus, the Promised Land, and holy ground, it would be a violation of the religious clauses of the site to parody Israel's history. HOWEVER, the modern state of Israel, as it exists now, could be, with extensive research and workarounds, parodied! However, you must focus solely on the secular aspects of the country and its current governance. While you can add a king and a Sanhedrin, Pharisees, ect. on top, that is a holy and delicate subject that would take a master writer o parody without making religious references. The Governance parodies Catholicism, but it only deals with the SECULAR structures involved and the secular government of the Church. It does not deal at all with the religious teaching, customs, rituals, or with Jesus. If you dare to parody Israel, follow that example and keep any religious references out. Or, better yet, parody a different Middle Eastern country. Palestine, which is occupied by Israel, is open to writing, and you can use an existing country to occupy it, and they could wage terrorist war (minus the airplanes and suicide bombers) against them. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, Internets...]] † 1 - 2 † A small leak will sink a great ship. – –''' 21:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yehudea I didn't restore it, but here's what you wrote. You can work on it so it is alright. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) '''Yehudea is a small island nation that has been home to one of the greatest civilizations in the world. It has been though many trials and tribulations, and was conquered many times by the Babbelonian Empire, the Penguin Empire, and Khanzem. Other places and penguins, like Mwa Mwas and Centriepistula have also tried to conquer this place as well. Yehudea is divided into two main provinces, Yehudea and Hisrael. It is facing a struggle with Mwa Mwas, which claim it is their land, as well. Yehudea is not a free republic of the USA, nor is it a member of any country, it is independent. History The History of Yehudea started in the mid-600s when a group of Yehbrew High Penguins came to the island and drove out the Caimanite Penguins who where living there first. With their leader Yehoshua, the large 12 tribes of Yehbrew penguins destroyed the Caimanite Penguin capital of Herico to the ground. From then, Yehudea was established, and was led by council Judges led by a Mystery Person who ruled the land for 100 years. Then, the 12 tribes of Yehudea wanted a king, so the Mystery Person chose Raul to be their king. After Raul died, his faithful servant Dave took the throne, and Dave helped Expand Yehudea into what it is today. He was eventually suceeded by Salmon the wise. However, Salmon the wise's successors were corrupt and split the nation in half - into Yehudea and Hisrael. These two nations continued like this, and where conquered by the Babbelonians in the early 300s BC. They where enslaved and did harsh labor for King Neverforever III. Later, the Babbelonian Empire fell, and Yehudea fell into the hands of the Penguin Empire. The Penguin Empire united the two countries as one state, and it remained under Penguin Empire control for centuries. When that empire fell, it was peacefully annexed into the High Penguin Confederacy. During this time, in 1882, P. Ben Paul Edict, the penguin who founded the modern Governance, was born in Yehudea. He eventually left Yehudea and went off into the Antarctic Mainland to begin and spread the Governance. Yehudea also was invaded terribly in the days of Khanzem, and all of the High Penguins where captured. Only Half of the Population survived after the fall of Khanzem. Again, the Snowman Empire invaded Yehudea as it began to gain back it's stable government. At this time, The Snowman Empire placed Telenacles all over Yehudea since the first POPE originated from there. The Snowman Empire fell, and Yehudea then became under Olde Antarctica. At this time, Mwa Mwaism began to rise, and a horde of Mwa Mwas invaded Yehudea. Mwa Mwa's hated Telenacles, and began to destroy them and replaced them with Mwasqes, or Mwa Mwa Telenacles. Eventually, after the end of Colonial Antarctica, full recognizable Independance had been gained with Yehudea. RE: Yehudea Brother Psalms: Actually, I would be fine with incorporating the judges, the Pharisees, the Sanhedrin, and even the King into modern Yehudeah, with emphasis on the post-1947 regime. What I am against is baring mention to anything religious. While you can have a Sanhedrin parody, you can't have them talking about subjects like God. While you can have the Judges, you can't have them talk about putting someone to death for disgracing/not honoring their parents (Exodous 21, I think). Like the Governance, I am perfectly okay with parodies of the secular aspects of a religious system. It would be a lot of fun for the Israel parody to have a President/Prime Minister rule alongside a King, and to have a Sanhedrin argue with a Parliament on how to operate a country. The judges, tribes, and Unified Judah would also be entertaining, and I encourage that you merge that with the modern state. All of that CAN and SHOULD be parodied in Yahudeah. Yahudeah will have the Biblical governance parodied, directly and co-ruling with the 1947 state. While you can and should parody the Biblical governments, and couple them with the modern post-1947 regime, I will lay down guidelines on what you can't parody. *Abstain from all prophets. *Make all kings and ancient parodies that rule original works (no Solomon, no David, not even Saul). There WILL be a King, Sanhedrin, and everything else in the MODERN YEHUDEAH state, but they have to be your own writings. **You CAN parody any modern Israelite rulers (the President, ect.), but their ancient co-rulers can not. *No mention of the Exodous. *No slavery. *No Canaan (they always had their land, they did not migrate to it). *No Jewish references (meaning these residents CAN eat pig). *No Passover. *No Messiah. *No Moses, Isaiah, or any other prophet, major or minor. *No Biblical events. *No synagogues or religion. *Yehudeah is NOT a divinely-sanctioned nation. Also, Psalms, I want to make a request for you: have your penguin be the King of Yehudeah. Have one of his relatives be the President. Have the Sanhedrin, Congress, and other bodies under your penguin's family's command, too. I consent and allow it, and it won't be Mary Sue. I want you to rule Yehudeah. You will have control over the state and you should do it yourself, with our help. I will restore the article and clean it for you. If you try to create a new page on a deleted article, it gives a blank screen and you lose your work! Be sure to copy what you type into Notepad. Good luck, and parody both governments! Your Brother in Christ, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, Internets...]] † 1 - 2 † A small leak will sink a great ship. – – 01:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Your penguin will make a great king.